


Not even Death would do us Apart

by TrashYatt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashYatt/pseuds/TrashYatt
Summary: Luna (Moon) is found dead by Sol (Sun). Gladion can't deal with the loss.





	Not even Death would do us Apart

Sol was on his way to visit Luna, his twin sister in Malie City. She and Gladion had a few years back moved in together, and they both seemd happy, and Sol was pretty sure that he, Gladion, probably would propose to her soon. Sol couldn't be happier for his sister, as Gladion was treating her like a princess, being the gentleman he was.

He waited for the Charizard to arrive, as it was quicker on a Pokemon than taking the ferry over. As quickly the Pokemon arrived, Sol climed upon it and set off to Malie City, with a massive smile across his face. Sol was feeling excited to tell her that he would be taking his leave to Sinnoh and Unova, taking on the gyms and the league there for a change, as well as the adventure was exciting him.

The Charizard landed in front of the PMC, and Sol climed off, giving the Pokemon a patternd bean as a  _thank you_  for the ride. As the Pokemon took off, Sol started to head over to the apartment. A few people greeted him as he walked through the streets, making the walk over to their place take a few minutes more than usual. 

When he finally arrived, he knocked on the door, only to not get a response. Sol found that weird, as he knew Luna would be around, since she knew he would arrive today as well. He took a grip on the doorhandle and opend the door. 

_That was odd...The door would usually be locked._

Sol slowly opend the door, and saw that there was no lights on, no sound of anything. The only thing that was around was a horrid smell of something, which he couldn't pin point. Gladion was at Aether, helping Lillie and Lusamine with something, so he wouldn't be around for a couple more hours at least. Sol carefully stepped inside, calling for his sister.

_Luna?_

There was no reply, which made Sol even more suspicious and he started to feel a little scared. He continued inside, cautious, since this was way to weird for being her. The smell got even stronger, and as he finally figured out where it came from, he slowly walked over to the door. The door to the bedroom. 

He stared at the door a little, his breath ragged from fear of what he will find on the other side. As he looked down at the handle, his eyes grew wide. There was blood on the doorhandle, which made Sol panicked and quickly opend the door, revealing the grusome sight on the other side.

Luna was laying in the bed, covered in blood.  _Her blood._  It was stained on the walls, the floor, even some on the ceiling. Sol took in the horrid scene, his mind racing as of why it was like this. He quickly slammed the door shut, leaning against it with his hand coverd over his mouth. 

He was shaking, and couldn't believe what he had just seen. All the blood, and her, his sister, covered in it, as her eyes were staring lifeless at the ceiling. When it went up for him what had happend here, he broke down. Tears flowing down his cheeks, his hands covering his face, muffling the sound of him howling. His whole body shaking, voilently.

Nanu was in the area, and heard the howling, and followed the sound and found Sol. His fixed expression eying over Sol before he placed a hand on the champions shoulder.

_What is it, kid?_

Sol's eyes widend, and looked up at the Kahuna who had just asked him, what he found, to be a stupid question. Sol's eyes just quickly glanzed over to the side, which Nanu caught and made him move away from the door, making way for himself to go inside. The sight of Luna made Nanu's expression change for the worse. 

**\---------**

At Aether, Lillie and Gladion had been working in the conservation area the whole day, sorting some of the Pokemon into different area's because of their types, so they wouldn't harm each other. Once done, they found their way down to the office area, taking a seat while talking. The subject came into when he would propose to Luna. Lillie kept pestering him for answers, and eventually got one.

_Was planning to do so later this evening..._

Lillie squeeled and clapped her hands in excitement. She practically jumped in her seat, which just made Gladion blush and smile softly. The joy didn't last for long when Gladion got a call from Nanu. Lillie watched her brother closely as his soft smile turned into a horried expression. He abruptly got up from his seat and hurried down to the docks, while Lillie was confused and followed him closely.

_What is it, brother? Something wrong?_

Gladion didn't reply, but got onto the boat, while Lillie followed him closely. He ordered the captain to hurry over to Malie City, as fast as possible for this was urgent. Lillie tilted her head, not sure what to think of the sudden change of the situation.

**\---------**

Sol was sitting outside the apartment, with Hau right beside him, comforting him tot he best of his ability. It didn't take long before Gladion and Lillie showed up, and as they did, a black bag on a stretcher rolled by them, pushed by a medical team, as well as a lot of police officers was around. Lillie just looked around, utterly confused before she looked up at Gladion. His expression was of pure horror. Nanu walked up and placed his hand on his shoulder.

_I'm sorry..._

As Nanu said that, Sol broke down again, tears flowing down. Gladion sunk to the ground, tears streaming down his cheeks. It was then when it went up for Lillie. The black bag was a body bag, and the one inside was apperantly Luna. Knowing that she had pestered him earlier, and that he had planned to propose later that evening made her, herself, tear up and feel really bad. She squatted down beside him, and pulled him close into a hug, trying to comfort him. Gladion was shaking voilently, both in horror, shock and disbelief as tears kept flowing. 

Luna was dead. She had been murdered voilently in their her own home.

**\---------**

Earlier that day, when Gladion got up and got ready to leave for Aether, Luna was still alive and well. The two had talked about the evening, which he had booked a table for them at the High Sushi Roller resturant, and she was excited for it. The two shared a kiss before he left, leaving her to herself, as usual. 

It didn't take many hours before an intruder came along, finding his way inside, finding Luna in the bed, taking a nap. The intruder proceeded to straddle and strangle her. Luna woke up abruptly, and tried to fight the guy off, but to no avail. What she saw is something she can never tell. The intruder had the most terrifying smile across his face as he strangled the life out of her. The other thing, it that it was someone they knew quite well, but had a grudge against Gladion.

Once she was out, the guy went ahead to the kitchen, found a massive knife before walking over to Luna again, stabbing her several times in the chest. The intruder then proceeded to slice her up, from the lower stomach to her collarbone, dissecting her and letting her organs taste the fresh air.

The stabbing he had done to her made a mess. He hit several major bloodveins, making her blood splatter to the roof, the walls and around the bed. The intruder then left the apartment after a while of searching for anything of value, not finding anything of interest. 

_He was never found._

**\---------**

Life eventually went on after the funeral, but for Gladion and Sol, it felt like a pice was missing from their puzzle. Sol didn't stay around Alola for long after the funeral, and left quickly. Gladion left for Kalos, trying to set up an Aether office there for the region and it's endangered Pokemon.

Gladion still kept the engadement ring he was planning to give to Luna, as a reminder of how much he loved her. There was photos of the grusome scene, but Sol urged Gladion to never look at them, but to keep his presious memories of her still alive. 

_Never look at the pictures...I don't want you to remember Luna like that._

Gladion took the words to heart, and never did. He treasured the memories he had with her. Her smile, her voice, her eyes. Her overall sparkling personality which dragged him in the first time they met, after Sol became champion of Alola. Sitting in his apartment in Kalos, looking out at the busy city, tears started to flow from his eyes. He was holding a photo of the two in his hand, and his tears hit. It was a photo from the day he asked her to be his girlfriend.

_Don't cry for me, honey._

Gladion flinched and looked up. A familiar face was in front of him, and the figure placed a hand on his cheek, wiping away his tears. The hand kept lingering on his cheek, and he placed his on top.

_Why did you leave me like this...?_

**\---------**

Months passed, and there was no word from Gladion. Lillie was feeling really uneasy, as whenever she called, he would usually pick up the phone and answer her, but as of lately, he didn't. She for a while figured it would be because it was stressful of the new Aether office in Kalos, but considering after Luna had died, she didn't like the fact that he was very silent.

A letter from the police department had arrived ealier today, and Wicke had gotten a hold of it. She didn't open it, but was almost sure what it was about when she slowly found her way over to Lillie's office. She knocked and enterd, finding Lillie sitting in the chair, looking over some papers. She walked over and handed it to her.

_For me?_

Wicke nodded. Lillie took the letter and opend it. As quickly she read it, she started to cry, massive tears rolling down her cheeks, staining her skin. It was a letter about Gladion. Wicke found her way behind the desk and hugged Lillie tightly. 

Gladion had been found in his home office, with his wrist's slit open. For the past months after Luna's death, Gladion couldn't get over it. In the end, he decided to join her, not bearing being around without her. He was found when there was a lot of complaints about his apartment, being the foul smell coming from it, which is how he was found. Later that month, his body was flewn to Alola, and was buried alongside Luna.

_Not even death would do them apart._

**Author's Note:**

> My attemp on a one-shot story. It's quite the sad one and it has nothing to do with my main stories. It was just something i came up with in the spur of the moment, and decided to write it down. 
> 
> Enjoy...i guess?


End file.
